The Sage of the Leaf
by darkabys
Summary: Naruto thought he knew pain, he was right. Raikiri hurt as much as he thought it would, the pain after it, however, was another story, before a sage can be born he must die but once. The world was about to change, for better or worse, only time will tell
1. Prologue: Anything for Someone Like Me

A/N Okay so this was supposed to be my response to Brown Phantoms Bloodline challenge but it didn't turn out that way. This will be one of those stories where Naruto was hiding what he knew, the only difference is that he has studied ninjutsu extensively, but never could get most of them to work right, the reason being to having no one to tell him how to mold the chakra. What happens when he gets a bloodline that turns him into the greatest ninjutsu master since the discovery of chakra, combined with his agility and compact muscles, thanks to the fox, and his genetic predisposition to powerful taijutsu and kenjutsu, along with fuinjutsu? Well lets find out.

**Prologue: Anything For Someone Like Me**

Kakashi didn't know what was happening, one second he was about to kill Zabuza, the next it was Zabuzas partner, and then it was Naruto. He looked at the spot where Haku was laying, she was on her back wide eyed that someone had moved her out of the way. Kakashi tried to stop but it was to late. Naruto smiled slightly as the Raikiri neared. Kakashi went wide eyed as Naruto closed his eyes, he accepted it, he accepted the fact that he was going to die.

Kakashi struck with his Raikiri his one and only original jutsu, it was ironic that this jutsu would end Narutos life, as it was his father who created the base for this jutsu. "Why?" Kakashi asked as he deactivated his Raikiri, he slowly, and as gently as possible, set Naruto on the ground. He couldn't understand why this was happening, why would Naruto jump in the way like that?

"I would do anything for someone like me," he said smiling that foxy smile of his, the pain in his body increasing as he began to cough blood the height difference between Zabuza, who was hunched over under the weight of the summon dogs, and Naruto had made the lightning blade strike Naruto in his lung, the fox was trying to save Naruto and was pumping enough of its chakra into him to keep him conscious. "Zabuza, I know of the Swordsmens Honor Code, the code to which you are bound. I know that you owe me your life and that I can make any request of you."

"How do you know I didn't turn my back on that when I tried to kill the Mizukage?" asked Zabuza who really didn't want to seem soft for any reason.

Naruto choked out a laugh "lying to a dead man is like lying to yourself, but I know the truth. If you had attempted to kill anyone else then I might believe that, but you tried to kill the Fourth Mizukage, the man responsible for the Bloodline Eradication, that alone isn't proof, but look at who you chose as your apprentice. We both know that you weren't after power for yourself, you wanted to help those like Haku, the bloodline users."

Sakura had gotten close enough to hear what was being said and, for once, she couldn't bring herself to yell at Naruto for being an idiot, not while he was dying. "Very well boy, you are more perceptive than I had thought. Name your request."

Naruto was breathing heavily as Kakashi ran through hand signs and his hands glowed green, Naruto felt the pain growing but fought it back, he needed to concentrate now. "I want you to go and become a shinobi of the Leaf, tell them that you swore your loyalty as a swordsmen to me, along with your owing me a life debt, they wont be able to deny you a place if you do that. Tell the Hokage that 'the Legacy of the Flash makes his final request, in death I am free of my burden but I want my friends to have a safe place to stay. It is the least they can do after all the sacrifices I made for them, I gave them peace and they gave me hell, at least give peace to my friends.' Please do it for me, for yourself but most of all do it for Haku," he said as the pain became to much he screamed and arched his back. Kakashi knew he wasn't a good medic, he had copied this jutsu by accident when Rin was healing a gash on his arm one time after a mission, and knew that it was not for major injuries, let alone fatal wounds.

The last thing Naruto heard was the deep, rough, masculine voice he vaguely recognized as Zabuzas "I will honor your request, and I will become a shinobi you will be proud to say you knew. Rest well in the after life." _'I already am proud to have known you'_ Naruto thought to himself his teeth gritted to prevent himself from screaming in pain, his back arched, it felt like someone had poured molten metal into his blood. Then the pain subsided as his world faded to darkness and he fell to the ground eyes closed and stopped moving. For the first time in a long time Kakashi Hatake began to weep, he had not cried since he was informed of the death of Rin, the last of the original team Minato. He had killed his senseis son, why did god have to hate him so much? Did he not carry enough pain with the loss of his family, both his blood family and his surrogate family?

End Chapter

So tell me what you thought, did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you notice any spelling and/or grammar and/or punctuation mistakes I made? Did it seem like something that Naruto would do? And just so you know, I wanted to have Naruto as close to Canon as possible, and throwing himself in front of a fatal jutsu is definitely something that Canon Naruto would do. In fact I'm pretty sure he had done it, more than once. Anyway, yes he does know about his family. I don't want Naruto to seem like to much of a tank but in this story Naruto was a person who tried to succeed in his studies, despite that he was constantly seen as nothing but a failure at best and a monster at worse. So he read up on jutsu in the village library, and learned the hand signs and tried a few but never figured out how to mold the chakra so the jutsu never worked right.


	2. Chapter 1: Rising From the Dead, End of

Considering I am not Japanese, nor do I live in Japan, I am fairly certain I cannot own the rights to any manga from Japan, unless I buy them. But I'm not exactly the richest guy so I don't think I will. That said anything that I put in here that comes from another source, I do not own. I don't know what I might put in so if you see anything from another manga/anime/TV show/movie/whatever the hell. I don't own it either though I will add in a disclaimer, or mention that it is from another person's work.

Review time:

Error Generator- Thanks for the advice I spent some time working out more or less how things will go now I just need to put in the rest of the content, such as character development (both personal and skill wise).

speedykatze- Thanks for the review and I know it was a sad beginning, but there are going to be highs and lows though Naruto isn't going to stay dead obviously, but it is necessary for what I have planned. But you're right Naruto does know of his father, the main reason is that the Naruto in my story is much more logical and connects the dots easier. With the family resemblance between Naruto and Minato he simply made an educated guess and went from there, I will be telling how he went from an educated guess to absolutely certain in chapter three (I don't count the prologue as a chapter), though I went back and changed that as I don't want Zabuza and Haku to know just yet, though he said that bit as more of a jab at Kakashi and the Hokage saying 'I already know everything and you owe me big time for keeping it from me' sort of thing.

Agoge- Thanks for the review but Naruto isn't going to be able to hide the fact that he is alive from people, that just isn't his style, even with the changes I plan on making. Though you are kinda right the Leaf would limit him, if this was canon, but I plan to change things a little bit to deal with that.

**WARNINGS**: The following story **may** contain violence, course language, brief/partial nudity, sex (if that happens the story will be upgraded to M), blood, guts, gore, death, and possibly (though very unlikely) rape (which again will result in the rating changing) though there is also the chance of attempted rape by some characters. There will be bashing of characters haven't decided if I'll bash some characters yet but I know there will be quite a few characters I will grab by the hair and bash into a table. I will say this right now, I hate Sasuke and I will be making him a complete ass, so if you don't like it then suck a big one.

Hey sorry that this update took so long, I just got too caught up with life to update but I will try to be more timely in my updates. Anyway on with the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Rising From the Dead, End of Innocence<strong>

Narutos eyes snapped open, he was vaguely aware that he was floating in water. It was dark, he could see perfectly, but he knew, almost instinctively, that he should not have been able to see that well. He knew that, though he saw as though he was in the middle of a field at noon with nothing to block the sky, he should have been almost blind. He registered a large entity of power sending waves of energy into his body. He rose to his feet, curiously he was walking on the water that was at least 30 inches deep, though he paid it no mind, he was dead so of course the laws of physics no longer applied. He walked towards the power and, after many turns in the maze like sewer, he found a large cage with bars like an old prison door. Only instead of a lock there was a paper tag on the doors.

As Naruto approached he was aware of his danger sense going off and approached cautiously a large head appeared in front of him. **"Well if it isn't my fool of a jailer, I must say kit you are something else in the area of recklessness."** The beast sounded half annoyed and half amused.

Naruto stared at the being for a moment thinking before he decided to speak "so you are the Nine Tailed Fox. If you are still behind those bars then that must mean that I'm not dead yet. So I must ask why I am here?"

"**First have you ever heard some people claim how there heart stopped for whatever reason?"** Naruto nodded to the fox so it continued **"****your heart really did stop, it stopped for a full three minutes before I was able to restart it, congratulations you were clinically dead for three minutes, I guess that makes you a zombie kit."** Naruto was sure he heard amusement from the fox in regards to the zombie comment.** "Secondly I**** brought you here so that I could explain some things and so that you would not go insane from the pain,"** the Fox said as though it were obvious. **"You have awakened a very rare power I have not seen since before I was born. This power is known as Rinnegan and it was the first dojutsu, and in fact the first bloodline."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side "how can you have seen something before you were born? Also why do I have this Rinnegan?" He asked confused "also what should I call you?"

"**First call me by my title, Kyuubi; among demons many consider it the sincerest form of trust to tell a human their name, you see by knowing the name of a demon you would gain power over that demon, the power to command him or her to do anything you wanted. Second, as much as I hate to admit it, I am nothing but a fragment of a greater power. You see boy once a long time ago a ten tailed beast fought against a sage with Rinnegan, the ten tailed beast was defeated and its soul was sealed within the sage, while the body was encased in a prison of stone and placed somewhere that all of humanity could watch it. The sage lived a long life but he was still mortal in the end.**

"**The body having been dealt with he used a jutsu to split the beasts powers, however he over estimated the strength of his body. He created nine imperfect vessels in which the powers of the ten tails flow, the memories of the ten tails were divided into nine and sealed within us. I use the term imperfect because he wanted us to be equals however I alone have more than a third of the ten tails power. The rest of the power is divided amongst the others. In other words I may only have nine tails and you humans believe one tail is equal to another, and thus that I am nine times stronger than the one tail, this is incorrect, that is just how the sage made us. If that logic were true, then I would I hold 15 tails of the beasts full power."**

"I see," Naruto said "so how do I have the Rinnegan and what does it do?"

The Kyuubi smiled **"That is simple kit you have the Rinnegan because you are a descendant of the first person to have these eyes. You awakened the Rinnegan because you were willing to give up everything to help someone, this will lead to greater power than if you awakened the Rinnegan through grief. It gives you the ability to perform all most any jutsu and control gravity. There are other things but I don't have access to those memories. All I know is that you can use any of the elements and sub-elements that you want. You should also know that this is proof that you are related to the Senju and Uchiha clans of the Leaf Village."**

"How is that?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"**Simple,"** Kyuubi said smiling **"the Senju were descendants of the sages youngest son while the Uchiha, and the Sharingan which is a watered down version of the Rinnegan, are descendants of the sages eldest son. The sages name is not known among the people of modern times, he is called by many names for instance 'the Sage of Six Paths' 'Six Realms Sage' and also 'the Father of Ninjutsu, Discoverer of Chakra.' The man who first used chakra in any aspect of life, and taught of chakra to the clans, that is your heritage. Now I will tell you one of the gravity techniques I can remember, that is the Shinra Tensei which, once activated, will push everything away from you. You direct the jutsu with the palm of your hand. This jutsu, like many others that you've tried, requires a stream of chakra, the reason why many of your attempts at certain jutsu failed was because you didn't keep up the stream of chakra. Another is because you used basic chakra which is fine for the generic ninja arts, like Shadow Clones, however nature jutsu, or elemental jutsu, such as the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, requires fire chakra. You would have learned this at the academy in your second year, but you were kicked out of the class for talking with the lazy deer herder. I will tell you more about how to convert your chakra to elemental chakra later."** The Kyuubi then explained Naruto how to push his enemies and that there is a way to pull them but the information on that technique was given to another of the tailed beasts.

Naruto stared at the fox then looked down in thought and sees his eyes, they were a shade of light purple with a single ring around a dot like pupil. **"You should go, the pain has passed and I have healed your wounds, though in doing so I had to replace a good amount of skin that you ripped off of yourself, as such you will be sore for a long while. You also hurt yourself a great deal, you pulled and tore muscles, which I had to regrow, though they didn't grow back as they were before. The results are that you are now twice as strong and fast, your chakra reserves were also enlarged thanks to the amount of power I forced through your body. You see whenever I send chakra through your body a portion of it is converted into your own chakra, before you had the reserves of several average jonin now you have reserves equal to near two Kages. Also your healing abilities are higher and you can now heal yourself, you just have to focus chakra to the area and it will heal you. Oh and one last thing, Haku was lying when she met you in the forest."**

Naruto was so deep in thought that he almost missed that Kyuubi said _'she'_ and not _'he'_ when he said Haku was lying. Before he could say anything he was pulled back to awareness. He felt a great pressure on all his limbs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Kakashi and the others:<p>

Kakashi looked at his student as the dogs disappear to the summon realm and Zabuza drops his sword, Kakashi still didn't stop weeping. "He was an amazing kid, I don't know him very well, but, I do know he could have gone farther than either of us," Zabuza said his left arm hanging limply at his side, this got a nod from Kakashi. He turned to Haku "did you kill the Uchiha?" Zabuza asked that got Sakuras attention.

"No, I didn't," Haku said looking down while Sakura heard this and ran over to where Sasuke was laying.

"That's good I would have hated to have to arrive and tell them they lost their Sharingan," Zabuza said knowing full well that the Leaf held their bloodline users in high regard, they almost worshiped them.

As Haku was going to speak a scream of pain was heard as the foul chakra was felt again drawing all eyes to Naruto. _'Kid you're a...'_ Zabuza thought in amazement remembering what it felt like when he attempted to kill the Mizukage who used the power of the three tailed beast to overwhelm Zabuza, Zabuza wasn't a kage level ninja, so it was over kill, but it served to show just how great the gap was between Yagura and everyone else in Kiri was. He watched as Kakashi got into a battle ready stance expecting the seal to break and did the same, the tears stopped replaced by the look of a battle hardened war vet. They watched as the boy thrashed around screaming as red chakra covered his body. Sakura felt like she was going to be sick watching him tear off his own flesh.

"Zabuza help me hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself anymore," Kakashi shouted over Narutos screaming which got a nod from Zabuza. The two ran forward Zabuza taking the boys left and Kakashi taking the right. Zabuza used his one functioning hand to pin down Narutos arm and used one of his knees to pin down the boys leg but was unable to get his balance and thus was unable to pin Narutos leg. Kakashi on the other hand needed both his arms to hold down Narutos arm but was still unable to secure Narutos right leg. Haku came up placed her legs over Narutos just above his ankles, with her hands just above his knees and managed to hold down his legs with the help of Kakashi and Zabuza.

"What the hell did that jutsu of yours do?" Zabuza asked, he was afraid, for the first time in many years he was feeling actual fear, and that scared him even more. No natural event could scare him, but frankly this was not natural, sure he felt a twinge of fear every now and then, like when Kakashi came at him with that lightning fist attack just a moment ago, but he hadn't trembled in fear since he saw Yagura take on the form of the three tailed beast.

Kakashi looked over at him "don't look at me, that jutsu is nothing more than a lightning encased hand, the lightning allows me to cut through virtually anything, so in short all it does is turn my arm into a sword made of lightning. I have no idea what caused this, I have used that jutsu hundreds of times and never has this happened, so it has to be something to do with Naruto." The copy ninja explained shouting over Narutos screams. Now that Naruto was no longer ripping off his skin it began to regrow at an astounding rate.

Naruto was thrashing around for a good five minutes before he stopped and began to move in a more normal fashion, no one had noticed that the wound on his chest was healed and now just a scar. "Mind getting off me so I can get up," he said then saw Haku "well you can stay," he added with a foxy grin causing her to blush the other two moved immediately but Haku got a sly look on her face. Naruto sat up as Haku moved in closer.

"I told you I'm a boy," Haku said, in a voice so low the jonin could barely hear, insinuations were heavy in her voice.

Naruto grinned and spoke in a low husky tone that sent shivers down Haku's spine "I know that's a lie."

Haku sighed in defeat, she pretended to be a boy because it was safer, she didn't have to kill as many bandits if they thought she was a guy. It also caused her enemies to fight her at their best, she found that men went easy on women because they thought that women were weak. But there wasn't a need to pretend to be a boy now anyway but she did want to know how he knew "how did you figure it out?" She asked.

"I'll tell you, but first, can you get rid of the mist?" Naruto said looking at Zabuza.

Zabuza rested his sword on his shoulder and chuckled awkwardly his left arm still limp at his side "sorry about that, I use that jutsu so much that I don't even notice the drain on my chakra anymore."

As the mist cleared they heard the sound of a cane tapping the ground "well, well looks like you decided to break our contract Zabuza. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I still need that old man dead, how about you leave here and I forget that I ever saw you." Gato suggested with a sick smile on his face. Behind him was about three hundred men with weapons ranging from spears to swords, a few were even carrying clubs. "Or you could stick around, but in the condition you're in, you wouldn't stand a chance against one of my men. Though I'm sure that pink haired girl would fetch a nice price on the market, as would your ice bitch. Kunoichi sex slaves are very rare you see."

Naruto moved Haku off of him "this is gonna be a good test," he said in an emotionless tone as he was raising his hand he remembered what Kyuubi told him about the Shinra Tensei, he had also been told that is was possible to pull things using Bansho Ten'in . _'If Shinra Tensei pushes then by doing the exact opposite with my chakra I should get the Bansho Ten'in, then all I have to do is focus my chakra on a single target.'_ He thought to himself as he gathered his chakra he closed his eyes, focusing his chakra to his eyes and his palm he took a deep breath before his eyes opened, when he opened them they were no longer blue, but instead that they were a light shade of purple with three rings around a dot like pupil.

Gato looked into Naruto's eyes and lost his smile, those eyes weren't normal, even he could see that. Mean while Naruto was amazed at how everything looked he could see farther and also how much chakra each and every person had, though he couldn't see the chakra network it was like a blue glow around people, the denser the glow the more chakra a person had. "Bansho Ten'in," Naruto called in his emotionless voice and Gato went flying towards him as his other hand reached for a kunai.

Naruto brought his hand around the point of the kunai stabbed into Gatos neck Naruto felt blood coming over his hand. Looking Gato in the eye he was able to recall almost everything he had ever read, one thing that came to mind was a jutsu that was in the forbidden scroll, the Minds Eye jutsu, it was a peace offering from the Yamanaka clan when they joined the Leaf. The jutsu was regarded as forbidden because it was used to see the memories of a person as they died, which meant that in order to be used as a tool of interrogation the subject would have to be dying, thus counting as a sacrifice for the jutsu to work. Naruto activated the jutsu after making a clone to hold Gato, the only time the jutsu was to be used was on the battlefield. The reasoning was that if the opponent was going to die anyway then the Leaf may as well benefit from it in some way or another. The clone held Gato so Naruto could look him in the eye.

Naruto saw through Gato's eye like it was a window and watched his memories following back to where his hide out was located, where he kept his money, and so on. Naruto ended the jutsu and allowed the man to fall to the ground with the kunai still embedded in his throat. Growing up in the rougher parts of the village death was something Naruto had seen a few times, that didn't make it easy to see it, but he could kill with little remorse, having killed lots of animals for food before. Especially if it was someone that was as sick as Gato was.

Naruto was brought out of his stupor by one of the thugs "hey you son of a bitch! You just killed out meal ticket, now how are we supposed to get paid?"

"Like I care, why don't you go home and fuck yourselves, you're just wasting our time trying to act tough," Naruto said in a careless, almost bored, tone.

"I guess we'll just have to hit that village and see what they have for us," said the same bandit as before which earned a glare from Naruto.

Naruto turned to Tazuna "sorry but I may damage the bridge," Naruto said then turned back to the thugs raising both his arms his Rinnegan still activated. "Shinra Tensei!" Naruto shouted as he focused his chakra. The result was that about 20 enemies went flying away as though struck by a hammer. Just after that a cross bow bolt landed in front of the group. "Get lost or next time I increase the power ten fold." Naruto said as he began to let his killing intent leak out mixed with some of Kyuubis power that was left over in his system causing the bandits to run to the side of the bridge and begin running down the wooden planks they used to get up. The boat set sail causing the planks of wood to fall into the ocean with people still on them. Naruto walked forward to the thugs that he had killed and began going through their stuff to find anything useful, it was his professional right after all as the one who killed them. The saying the Third Hokage once used to describe that particular rule of the shinobi world was 'you keep what you kill,' and Naruto killed them so he got to keep whatever he wanted and give the rest away. Same went for Gato.

After taking all the weapons, money, scrolls, jewelry, and anything else of interest that they might have had, he sealed them all into scrolls then walked over Kakashi who was waiting for him to finish. "There is something else I need to take care of."

Kakashi looked at him "you going to raid his home?" He asked getting a nod from Naruto "I'll head back to Tazuna's place then and begin treating Sasuke," Naruto nodded saying he will be back later and heads off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Naruto<p>

Naruto arrived at Gatos place and found it untouched with guards still in place. It was massive five stories high and at least three times as wide. On either side were large buildings each one a rectangle 50ft high 40ft wide and 300 ft long, from Gatos memory Naruto knew that one was for his 'employees' and the other for his slaves. All the buildings were surrounded by a giant wall that was about 80ft high and 20ft thick. Naruto created a few clones and sent them off in different directions to set up explosive tags. Five minutes later and he smiled as explosions tore through the left side of the forest and wall surrounding Gato's home, the explosion took place in the area nearest the 'employee' barracks.

The guards all began running towards that area and Naruto scoffed, his clone in the area was watching as the people got close, he noticed that he could see through its eyes, that was a useful ability to have especially in the case of espionage. They didn't even noticing the explosive notes undetonated on the undersides of rocks, branches, and even the debris from the wall. When the group got close enough the Naruto clone grinned and set off the explosives.

Unlike most explosive notes that caused damage through the fiery explosion to the person nearest the tag. Naruto made his own and they were designed more for blunt force over a large area than a small burning blast, that said they were about twice as deadly. When they went off a few limbs were lost, people were thrown around, out of the 100 or so thugs that were within the blast radius only about 5 survived and they would be dead soon because of blood loss.

The Naruto clone signaled the others and they all began attacking the gap in the wall as more people came pouring out, in all Gato had 200 thugs to stand guard. The battle didn't last long and soon the only place that had anyone still living within the walls of Gatos former home was the slave house. Naruto went to the building and ripped the door off its hinges. What he saw made him want to puke. Inside the building was a bunch of cages with women inside they were either naked or wearing rags. They were for the most part in good shape, a few had what look like cut marks, whip marks, and each one of them had a brand on their right shoulder blade, when he looked again he had to amend his former assessment, most were completely naked. Naruto had expected as much and had brought extra clothing for them.

They looked at him in fear as he and 20 clones went to the first cages on the first floor, he opened the cages and pulled out a scroll unsealing several sets of clothes he raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear and spoke "earlier today Gato accompanied around 300 bandits as they attempted to kill the bridge builder Tazuna, the bandits were defeated and Gato died by my hand. As such you are all free to return to your homes."

The slaves all looked at him as though they could not believe their ears. They dressed and stood as Naruto and the clones left the cage doors open and proceeded to the next set of cages. The girls and women were hesitant, afraid that Naruto was lying and that they were going to be punished if they left their cages, after all they had no idea how the mind of that sick little midget worked.

The youngest was the first to take a step outside of the cages, she was 14 years old, but would be 15 next month, with brown hair that came down the middle of her back, and brown eyes that seemed to be analyzing him. She was dressed in the plain black shirt and pants that Naruto had brought. She stepped outside and waited to be punished but when none came she turned to Naruto and spoke, another thing that they were not allowed to do. "Are you telling the truth you killed Gato?" She asked with obvious disbelief.

Naruto finished open the cage he was at before turning to her "yeah I did, the little bastard had it coming after all the shit he's done."

After that several more girls exited the cages and went to the exit. They were, for the first time in years, able to enjoy being out of their cells, they laughed and cried tears of joy. That was before seeing the damage that had been done to the wall and the corpses that were outside they had heard the explosion earlier but had not thought that it had done so much damage. Then they began, one by one, to realize that the only person there aside from themselves was the young blond, which meant he had to be the one to kill these people.

With that realization the former slaves felt sorry, not at being free or at the deaths of the thugs that had raped them for weeks or months and, in a few cases, for years. No they didn't feel sorry for any of them, what they felt sorry for was the fact that it was a young boy that had been forced to kill these people. A young boy who would have to live his life knowing that these people were dead because of him. They felt sorry because the boy could no longer be considered an innocent child. He could now only be called a man, because he would relive this day in his dreams a thousand times over, and it would never be any easier. Though only a few were able to fully understand the depths of pain that such a thing would bring, they all knew that this would haunt him for years, if not the rest of his life. They knew this because seeing the destruction and death, smelling the scent of burnt flesh coming off of the corpses, it would haunt them for years, despite what they had been through, so it must be worse for such a young boy.

Naruto sent some clones to escort the ladies back to town, the youngest wanted to stay to get to know her savior, she could tell that he was only a few years younger than her. But he said that he had some work that he needed to get done before he would return to the village his clones were taking them to. Naruto proceeded to the mansion and began to go through the rooms sealing up all the furniture, documents, money and jewelry all in different scrolls that he took the time to label. As he explored he discovered that Gato had quite the collection of weapons and several scrolls on sword styles which would be useful to the people of the nation. It quickly became apparent that the reason the thugs had followed Gato was because he had promised them positions in Waves new military, once he had killed the Feudal Lord and his family. Which he had planned to do today, after putting down the only form of resistance left in this country.

Naruto began to plan for the future of the nation, he, unlike Sakura and Sasuke, knew that the one village they had seen was not the only village in the Land of Waves. It was just the one closest to the mainland and that positioning was the reason why the other villages all decided to have the bridge built there, it cost less to build the shorter bridge, and it would be built faster.

The Land of Waves was, in fact, a series of islands that were connected by ocean passages, though most were close enough together that simple bridges would connect them. Naruto knew that the largest village was near the center of the cluster of islands and had a population of around 20,000. While not as large as the Leaf Village, it was still a large village for such a small country where as most of the other villages numbered around 100-1000 people. The problem with the Land of Waves was two fold. The first problem was that the villages did not communicate with each other enough, the second was that the nation did not have its own guard force.

The previous Feudal Lord had grown complacent and deemed that the military was not necessary, this was because not once in any of the ninja wars, great or small, had they ever been invaded. The fact was that the ninja never saw any value in the Land of Waves, and with the fact that it had been almost five years since any ninja village had attacked another the Feudal Lord had officially deemed that a time of great peace was approaching, and that a military force would only get in the way of that. Though in reality he just wanted to keep the money and began cutting back spending on the military until there was no more military. When Gato arrived most of the former soldiers had already moved out of the country to find work in other countries, along with their families.

Naruto knew that the new Feudal Lord would want to remake the military, so he would help by donating the weapons and armor that he had found in Gatos home. In fact if Naruto kept the Military Grade, and above, goods for himself he would still have enough Standard Grade armor and weapons to outfit at least 500 soldiers with armor and give each of them a spear, and a sword, with about 100 bows and 50 or so arrows for each archer. A few might even get shields.

In the ninja world any and all weapons and armor had a quality rating. At the bottom their was the Sub-Standard Grades, which were generally used for training with ranged weapons or other weapons that you expect to break while training, such as kunai, and wooden swords. Then their was the Standard Grade which was usually used for Standard Samurai that were trained for use as guards, such as the national army that each Feudal Lord had, and the Land of Waves Lord had disbanded, this was also the grade most genin use, because of the low cost and incredible leap from the Sub-Standard Grade. Then their was Military Grade, and Specialist Grade, those who served as chunin would usually use Military Grade equipment, while jonin and ANBU would often go for Specialist Grade, this was because of the price that the Specialist Grade equipment cost. Finally there was Great, and Master Grades, the Great and Master Grades were generally used by ninja from clans that had weapons forged specially for those who held positions of honor, such as clan heads, or elite ninja such as the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, each of which wields a Master Grade weapon.

A Master Grade Weapon was usually around the equivalent of 100,000,000 ryo for each piece of equipment you wanted to make. Finding someone who could make weapons of that caliber was very hard, but getting your hands on one of the blades that already existed, was even harder. Yet Gato had a Master Grade katana, though it was a pair of Master Grade gauntlets that made Naruto raise an eyebrow, and a set of Great Grade ninja armor that would absolutely enrage him when he got the chance to look at it closer.

They were an ornately made pair of gauntlets which Naruto had remembered were mentioned in the academy as one of the 'Lost Treasures of the Leaf Village' and that there was a substantial reward being offered for their safe return. The gauntlets were made for the Inuzuka clan and were part of a set, the set consisted of a pair of gauntlets and a pair of boots. When they had chakra pushed through them the boots increased your leg strength, allowing you to run faster and jump higher, while the gauntlets increased the strength of your arms allowing you to rip, or smash, your way through steel.

Naruto knew that the Inuzuka owed him one for finding this, it was lost during the Second Great Ninja War, and the Inuzuka were offering 500,000,000 ryo to whoever returned it. All in all Naruto was set for life with the amount of money he would get from the Inuzuka for this, not including the amount he had taken from Gatos money vault, or from what he would get from selling the weapons he had had everything packed up and ready to go in a under six hours, Gato had a lot of shit and it was spread out all over his home.

Naruto returned to Tazunas house and, without a word to anyone, went into the basement and set up the files he had taken from Gatos home in order to study them, so he could dismantle whatever remained of Gato's empire. As it turned out Gato was a very paranoid person who kept records of all his dealings so he could blackmail anyone who may turn on him. Naruto made shadow clones to do the sorting and reading, as he wanted to go and sort through all the weapons and armor he had gathered with the help of more clones. He then began going through the scrolls, there was a few full sets of scrolls on basic kenjutsu and three beginner styles, all complete, and five more that were incomplete. He decided to have clones copy out the scrolls so that he could take all three complete sets back with him so he headed into town.

In town he discovered that the village was having a party to celebrate Gatos death, and the return of the slaves, though a few were saddened by the fact that their loved ones, who were taken by Gato, were not among the slaves that were returned. Naruto walked into a writing supplies shop. He noticed that the scrolls came by size and saw an old man changing the prices on things to a much lower price. There were multiple sizes and qualities, Naruto only had eyes for the best, and the sizes were, extra small 25 ryo, small 50 ryo, regular 100 ryo, large 250 ryo, extra large 500 ryo and life sized 1000 ryo. "I was wondering if you had about 3000 regular sized scrolls I could buy? As well as a large quantity of ink, and about 100 brushes." The highest quality brush there was was priced at 500 ryo while the lowest was 50 ryo. Naruto decided to go for the highest quality of brush and ink that the store had, it would after all be spent by the old man at other stores or be reinvested into Wave in other ways anyway.

The clerk, an elderly gentleman, smiled as he spoke "of course my dear boy, I haven't sold anything since Gato started restricting the trade around here so I have quite the supply left over from the brief economic boom that Gato brought with him."

"'Economic boom'?" Naruto said in a questioning voice, why had Gato brought prosperity to a country he was going to ruin later?

The clerk saw his head band and understood he wasn't from around these parts "well when Gato first arrived here he brought a great deal of money with him, as such our economy went up, but once he had bought all the shipping lanes, shipping companies, boat manufacturing companies, and any other company or business that had a hand in shipping, he began to choke us dry. We all thought he was a savior until he showed us his true face. But by then we were in a position that if we stood up to him, like we wanted, he could stop imports to the whole country, no one wanted that on their heads, so we all more or less went along with it. Then Tazuna was hired to build the bridge, heh that was our rebellion, many of the workers didn't even want to work. That is until Kaiza reminded us of what it meant to stand up for ourselves. When Gato executed him our hope turned to rage, and so we worked and we worked hard. Even I put in a few hours at the bridge, that is until my back went out one too many times and my granddaughter made me quit."

Naruto nodded "I was wondering why he was able to gain so much power without someone saying or doing something to stop him."

The man nodded getting back on topic "indeed, we didn't even notice anything was wrong until people all over the country had to start raising prices to make a profit, when the people started to complain the business owners all said 'blame Gato, he bought out the company I use to import my goods'. That didn't go over to well but when we went to speak to Gato we found a bunch of mercenaries the few of us left who knew how to fight, and were young enough for such things, tried to fight, I wished I could have joined them, but I was 68 at the time, that is no age to be fighting wars. You ninja may be different but I was far past my prime and out of practice, I would have been in the way." Naruto heard the despair and longing in the old mans voice, it was clear that he wished he could have fought.

"But, I'm rambling so lets get back on topic, we only had around 75 fighters from the guard left in fighting shape, the others were all long gone, and the warriors had next to nothing to fight with, while Gato could, and did, hire a few low level rogue ninja. I believe there were 10 or so genin, like you, led by 2 chunin. Our defenders didn't last long, and Gato started sending bandits to raid homes, if he found anything that could be used to start a rebellion he would destroy it in front of the town and take a person from the family. Just a few months ago he found several scrolls on sword styles that I had managed to hide from him and burned them in the town square, then he took my granddaughter, though she hasn't returned I know that, were it not for you, we would not have the chance we have now," the man bowed as he spoke.

"It's not a problem, but I think you should know that I have a plan to help you guys build a defense force. I found complete sets of kenjutsu styles, the basic instructions manuals and three beginner styles all complete, in fact there were multiples of most scrolls. I was going to copy those out onto the scrolls that I'm buying from you and then leave them for the people of Wave so that you can train a new defense force, I could also leave you some basic chakra control exercise scrolls if you want, that way you can train your people to fight against ninja in a semi fair manner, after all it would help you greatly if you learned to fight on water." Naruto said while smiling at the look of joy on the mans face.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean wouldn't that mean we wouldn't need to send job requests to the Leaf Village?" The old man asked, for a ninja to do anything to harm their villages economy was a very grave thing, especially in the Great Nations, as the number of missions your village receives is a sign of strength.

"It will still take some time for you to build a force of people capable of using chakra, and besides you still wont be able to fight all ninja as equals, it would only give you a more even footing. Using chakra you could match our speed and strength, but we train in more than just that old man, I for instance could, given enough chakra, destroy this entire village with a single jutsu. So I don't think we have to worry about that any time soon, besides your guards will want to stay in the country, in case they are needed, no offense but the amount of trade you are going to be doing will need a lot of guards and the in country defense will take a while. Just don't tell anyone the scrolls came from me, I might still get in trouble for giving away trade secrets," Naruto explained to the man.

The man nodded and was about to speak when the door was thrown open and in walked a middle age couple and a very familiar 14 year old brunette. "Grandpa I'm back," she shouted at the man who was smiling, the old man teared up when the girl ran to him vaulted the counter and hugged him as Naruto smiled. The girl turned to look at him blinked twice before she spoke realization dawning on her as she did so "you're the ninja that let us out of our cells at Gato's place," she then smiled warmly at him and added "I don't think I properly thanked you for that," then she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Yeah that's me," he said still blushing "names Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What's your name?"

"The names Kira," she said "Kira Matsuko."

Naruto nodded "that's a nice name," then turned back to the man "so the scrolls."

The man was broken from his stupor, caused by the fact that this young man was the one that had freed his granddaughter "oh right, well since you've done so much for our country, and me personally, I'll sell everything to you for 50% off it's the least I can do for our new hero. So that's 150,000 ryo for all 3000 scrolls."

"Very well but in that case could I get 10 scrolls of the extra large variety 500 of the large variety 2000 of the small variety along with enough ink for that project we were talking about, I could also use some for personal uses." The man nodded and sold those to him. In all, by the time Naruto left the old man had sold half his stock of normal scrolls, with none of the high quality scrolls left, and all the scrolls and paper Naruto could use for sealing, though technically any paper could be used but the higher quality the better the chances the seal would hold, though that was easily compensated by reinforcing the seal with more chakra.

Naruto went to a furniture store and proceeded to buy several large desks and about 300 chairs and headed into the forest and wasn't seen again for a two days and when he did come back he smelled like ink. But he had made enough scrolls that he now had 500 complete copies of each of the kenjutsu styles as well as 1500 copies of the basics, intermediate, and master manuals. The basics manuals weren't all that impressive, simply showing pictures of people holding a sword in various stances and in mid swings. The reason was that they showed the proper way to perform basic attacks, such as a downward slash. The basics scroll shows you how to perform the slash, but that method isn't as fast or as powerful but is much more controlled, and had less openings for your enemy to exploit, the scroll also has information on the diet a person training at that level should have, the amount of training they should be doing, and how they knew when they were ready for the next manual. The higher the manual you are reading the more openings the pictures will show you, because you will be good enough to stop the enemy from exploiting those openings.

The styles were not what someone like Zabuza would use, though he might have at one point, but he was beyond them now, though for a national guard, they were a fine style that was easy and quick to learn, it would allow them to defend their nation faster.

On the day after Naruto had come out of the forest the Feudal Lord showed up, he arrived at Tazuna's house with a smile on his face, he had with him what looked like a group of civilians with pitch forks as a 'guard force', the odd thing was that he had genin level chakra reserves. "It is good to see you Tazuna," the Feudal Lord said with a smile.

Tazuna smiled back "you as well Akihiro," he said "it has been a while since you asked me to build the bridge but Gato is now gone and the bridge is better than ever."

Akihiro smiled at Tazuna "indeed, I had heard that, though I hope the ninja were not to upset by our deceit, we had no choice, at the time we did not have enough money to pay for a higher ranked mission."

"What do you mean at the time?" Naruto asked.

The Feudal Lord looked at him sadly "ever since Gato took the first of our people as slaves, he has been threatening to sell them out of the country to people who would do unspeakable things to them or just kill them out right, unless I paid him a large portion of what our people made from taxes. Since the slaves are now free, I no longer have to pay for their safety and survival. I had hope that the bridge would be completed so I paid the amount he demanded, the next payment was supposed to be made today at his home," the man said Naruto nodded with the man, he could understand the reason for such a trade. "I can now pay you for the rank you were supposed to get in the beginning, an A-rank. I also wrote an apology letter for when you finally got rid of Gatos influence, I would also like to ask if you would agree to taking a request back to the Leaf Village. The request is for a team of chunin to guard the bridge while I train the guard force my foolish greedy pig of a father disbanded. I will request a team of chunin for a B-rank mission and pay as such."

With that he pulled out two scrolls "this one is the apology," he said handing them one of the scrolls with a red band, "this one is the mission request," he handed them a scroll with a green band and a black letter B on it. Then he pulled out a third scroll and unrolled it revealing several seals, the seals all had the same marking in the center, the marking was the Kanji for 250,000 and when he poured some chakra into it there was a puff of smoke and 250,000 ryo appeared on the table.

Whenever a mission needs to be reclassified then the amount that needs to be paid is the combined amount of the original mission request and what would have been paid for the rank the mission changed to. In other words, because the mission started as a C-rank then went to a B-rank then finished as an A-rank, the amount due was the cost of a C-rank B-rank and A-rank all rolled into one. This was all included in the contract that clients signed so they couldn't complain later. The village received a 10% profit from the amount that any mission brings in, as a result most jonin and experienced chunin don't mind when a mission is reclassified during mission, it just means more money for them and the village and it isn't something that hasn't happened at sometime or another to each ninja. What ticked Kakashi off was that they knowingly hired genin for what they knew was an A-rank mission. That was the only issue Kakashi had with the situation, but he had gotten over that, now that his student had gained a body guard after Zabuza swore loyalty to Naruto on the bridge. Now no one would dare attack Naruto in the village, not after the stories people have heard about Zabuza get around, and with the small force he had built up, that was a lot of fear they could inspire, unfortunately many of the people who worked for Zabuza had never been through an academy, so they would have to start as genin when they joined the Leaf Village, Haku included.

Still the fact that his genin were getting paid such a huge total, especially considering that none of them used that many weapons or pills that would need to be replaced was a huge bonus. All in all it was a good mission. The enemy was dead, they were heroes, no civilian casualties, made a lot of money, increased the villages fighting force, awakened a mythical bloodline, from here on out the mission would be an easy ride and most importantly all his genin were in one piece and would be perfectly healed by the time they left for home. That was a successful mission in Kakashi's book, then he thought about how this would look on their records and what it would do for their careers, he was more than happy, none of the other rookie genin had completed an A-rank mission. _'Come to think of it'_ he thought _'neither has Gai's team_. That thought but a smirk on his face.

Naruto looked at the Lord and made a clone which ran up the stairs and came back with a couple of massive scrolls "actually I have somethings for you, I found several pieces of armor in Gato's vault I can give you 500 complete sets of armor so you can build yourself a force to defend your country, along with three styles of kenjutsu, that would be perfect for your people, and the basic, intermediate, and master level kenjutsu manuals, so that your forces can master the basics. All for free," Naruto said with a grin at the expression on the Lord's face, he looked like a fish out of water.

The Lord tried to speak but just spluttered incoherently "I retrieved a lot of stuff from Gatos home and figured it would only be right if I gave something back. So I will also donate 500,000,000 ryo to the rebuilding of your country." With that said Naruto pulled out the scroll which contained a quarter of the money he had removed from Gatos vault. Know he knew why Gato was named as one of the 10 richest people in the world. If someone can leave that in their home, one of them anyway, then how much does he have elsewhere, well actually Narutos clones had gone over Gatos bank records and lets just say Naruto had gotten one hell of a headache, because adding up that many zeros gave a clone a painful enough headache that it dispersed, it had counted somewhere around the billions area for expenses, every week and the ten billions for income weekly.

"I also have all Gatos records and would like to point out a few names," Naruto said pulling out a scroll that had several seals in it, each seal had a name. Naruto channeled chakra into one of the seals and revealed the file of a very ugly man with the name Kyuroku Wagarashi. "This person has purchased over 85% of the women that Gato sold as slaves because you couldn't pay him. I would suggest an A-rank assassination and retrieval mission but that's just me. The names, faces, and locations of everyone who has bought a citizen of your country are sealed in this scroll, he most likely kept them for blackmail purposes, that way if anyone rats him out they get sunk along with him. I suggest you don't lose it, I only have two, one of which I am going to be giving to the Hokage, hopefully we can find other people to do business with. If we and our allies all black list them then, while we may not kill them, it will make it easier to take them down, and if you hire ninja to do it I would suggest you read the files, each one is in a different area and different ninja will be better for rescue operations than others. A few are business associates of Gatos that you want to watch out for, they may try to come and copy what Gato did."

"Don't worry about that," Akihiro said as he smiled a smile reminiscent of Naruto when he had something sneaky going on. "We may not know much but my family does know the basics of chakra control, we used to be quite good at using it, while we were no ninja, we could still keep up with chunin in terms on speed, kenjutsu and taijutsu. That strength was why we were chosen to become the rulers of the Land of Waves. My Grandfather decided that we didn't need to train so much, so he didn't teach my father all that was in the library on chakra control, and my father never found out just how much we knew about chakra control. We managed to hide those before Gato raided our home. Though I don't suspect he ever really considered me a threat seeing as he told me to drop off the payment at his house today, or maybe he was just planning on killing me. But like I was saying we may not be ninja but my family has quite a few chakra tricks up our sleeve."

"That's why you have genin level chakra, because you were trained in chakra control exercises until you reached your current level." Naruto said guessing that this man didn't believe in his grandfathers ideology.

"That's right my boy, I planned on training more, but when I had heard of Gato, his crimes and that he hired ninja, I knew that if I stood out then he would kill me take my family and appoint one of his own people as Lord of the Land of Waves while he raised my son in his image, then put my son in power. So I stopped my training when he arrived 10 years ago."

"How old is your son?" Sakura asked, she had barely been following the conversation until now, she never was one for politics, that always made her mother angry. The Haruno family had been on the council since it was founded and Sakura was the only Haruno left to take over once her mother died. How was Sakura going to take her place if she didn't know a thing about politics?

"At the time Gato had hired his first ninja my son was only four years old. If he had been taken by Gato then he would have filled my sons head with lies about how me and Gato had been friends for a long time. At least this way I could keep my son safe, and protect most of those that were taken by Gato. Though something I learned in these last ten years is that you cant save everyone."

Sakura looked confused, she thought that the Feudal Lords were some great nobles with their heads up their asses like the Hyuuga, aside from Hinata. But this man was clearly not some head up his ass noble, in fact he seemed to regard his position as nothing more than a mere title, while her mother makes such a big deal about being a council member, which is below the Hokage, which is below the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire.

Sasuke also had status beaten into him by his father who had said that those above him in title are only ninja; depending on the ninjas rank compared to his own, the councilors, the clan heads, the Kages or any noble that has more wealth to their name than Sasuke does; and considering that Sasuke is the most eligible heir to the Uchiha clan head position (his mother holds it now, and yes she along with some more Uchiha survived), and all the Uchiha wills state that their effects be given to certain people and that they should be given to the benefit of the Uchiha clan should those who are meant to receive them be dead, that leaves Sasuke very wealthy, and the Feudal Lords. Yet the Feudal Lord was acting like a commoner, why should the Feudal Lord care about the deaths of a few peasants?

"Well it seems to me Tazuna that you are burning day light, best get to work on that bridge before people start to wonder where you are and go home for the day. As for me, I think I should go recruit some volunteers for the new defense force we are building. I do have 500 positions to fill you know." Immediately all of his 'guards' volunteered and were accepted, Naruto went and unsealed the necessary 20 uniforms and each of the guards went to get dressed before returning, now looking the part of guards, though they didn't all have matching armor, a couple had blue, while others had red, and others black and green. All they cared about was that they now had a breast plate, helm, leggings, a katana, a short sword, a spear and a bow with 50 arrows resting in the quiver on their backs, the symbol that Gato had put on the armor had a red X through it showing that they were not with Gato, they would replace that with the Land of Waves flag soon enough.

The Lord smiled thanked Naruto for allowing him to take pride in his forces while giving Naruto a slight bow from the waist. Then with a spring in his step and a gleam in the eye that reminded all present of a young child he got up and turned to leave until Inari asked if he could join the military. The answer to which was that he would allow Inari to join a special division that would focus on using chakra to face ninja enemies and Naruto said that he would be glad to come back and help the students by letting them spar with a real ninja. To which Sakura said that the only real ninja in the room were Kakashi and Sasuke, not even noticing that she was insulting herself when she insulted Naruto, until the Feudal Lord pointed it out while laughing at the absurd claim that the 'emo brooder' was a better ninja than the blond when the emo hadn't even understood the majority of the conversation. That really made Sasuke mad, he probably would've attacked the man if it weren't for the lessons on proper social behavior his father had given him before he died. One of which was, never attack a noble that has the people on their side, on their home turf, even if you win the battle you will lose the war, especially if that noble is higher up on the totem pole than you are.

The man had then left deciding to use Gatos former home for the training center, after all there was plenty of space, and it was the perfect insult to Gato. So with his 20 guards, now having divided themselves into groups of five and apparently having decided on a captain for each group with two groups in front of him in a double line with the same in the rear, leaving a gap wide enough for the Lord to fit through and nothing else, he began his journey he then ordered that two groups should go around the country and see if anyone wanted to join the military and the kids could come and learn how to manipulate chakra. They would get a list of names, and then, after everything was set up, they would begin training.

* * *

><p>One month Later<p>

The bridge was finished ahead of schedule and the group ready to go, mean while the 500 recruits for the military had all been recruited, with an additional 2000 wanting to join and Wave was busy putting its dusty forges to good work making weapons that were clearly the work of master craftsmen given the speed at which they were made, showing why they were a major trade route for years. The first of the blades were made at the level of a Great Blade, and then one katana was given to each of the Leaf ninja as well as the ex-Mist ninja, though Zabuza turned it down, at first, but was talked into taking it by Haku and then just gave it to Naruto when they were beyond visible range.

The bridge was named the Great Naruto Bridge and had a gate at each end that would be locked and guarded 24/7 once the ninja arrived the gate at the Wave side was the Zabuza Gate and the gate at the Fire country side was the Kakashi Gate. Naruto even joked with Kakashi that Kotetsu and Izumo would be sent to guard the gate until the military force of Wave was finished. This got a laugh from Kakashi and an odd look from the ex-Mist ninja as well as the other genin so Naruto told them about the 'Eternal Gate Guards' Kotetsu and Izumo.

That mission marked the birth of a new Wave country, the birth of a proud nation, and it also marked the day that a little nameless village, with only 300 residents, became the major military site for the entire country, gaining over 5000 residents, and was named Kaiza city.

With the military academy roughly 5 km away in the former mansion of Gato, which took three months to renovate properly, leaving the slave and mercenary building relatively intact (getting rid of the cages in the slave building and replacing them with actual dorms after a bit of an expansion) and leveling the main house after taking everything Naruto didn't want, such as paintings he had no idea were worth a single ryo that were actually considered master pieces and sold for enough money to run the academy for the next 15 years.

While it didn't seem like it at the time that mission was one of the most important events in the history of Wave. In fact it wasn't until during the annual party to celebrate the death of Gato, a full year later, that a drunk Giichi made the comment that if it wasn't for those ninja the entire village would probably be dead, or worse still living under Gato without a backbone, that the people realized just how important the mission was. They then put the non-classified account of the mission into the history books. The people argued over what to call this period some wanted to call it the 'One Year Rebellion' others 'The Silent Rebellion' but they realized that if not for Kaiza they never would have had the courage to build the bridge so they listed it as Kaiza's Rebellion. They put everything they knew about Kaiza along with a picture of Kaiza and Tazuna followed by a picture of the Leaf ninja, ex-Mist ninja, and all those who worked on the bridge and their families. Of course this would not happen for sometime to come, and it would be longer until our heroes came to know of the effects their actions would have.

End Chapter one

A/N: Well how do you like it? Was it good? I wanted to show more of how Wave recovered and how Gato was able to take over, I figured him to be the kind of underhanded snake that would give people a little money just to take it away again. Also the bit about how much money Gato has they did say in Canon that he was one of the richest men in the world so he had lots of money. Also 100 ryo= 10 Canadian Dollars you might want to remember that because I'm not going to say it again, unless I put it in another story or in my profile, but I doubt I'll bother with the second.

Okay so some of you are probably wondering about the part where I said Zabuza had more people than just Haku, that is because of the scene in the anime where it shows Zabuza and Gato, the one just after the Demon Brothers failed their attack. That scene showed that Zabuza had multiple subordinates, they were all on one knee on each side of the couch Zabuza was on. According to that scene Zabuza had at least six subordinates, so in this his group will consist of Zabuza, Haku and six others, plus the Demon Brothers who wont be seen for a while. Those others may be bloodline users or not, their will definitely be at least one more canon blood line that I will be using later on from that group. Also it seems to me that Zabuza was trying to take over the Hidden Mist, but how can you do that without at least a few soldiers you can trust to keep the people, and other soldiers, in line? You cant, so in this he has been training these people since before he left Mist and once had a lot more people but they got killed during the fighting in the village as they made their getaway. Also any other Naruto fic I put Zabuza up he will probably have supporters of some kind, just because it is logical to assume that he would need soldiers if he was going to take over a country, or at least a military village, as I already said.

So like I was saying leave me a review to tell me what you think, I would really love to know what you thought and what I can do to make it better. Also I plan for Naruto to have a small harem of girls, no less than 2 and I would like to keep it under five. I want your input on who should be in the harem, I also want to know why, and the reason "just because" doesn't count. So leave me a review or send me a pm and let me know.


End file.
